


Cobalt Fury

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cervix Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Rose has been around the hive all week cavorting with Terezi, and Vriska is sick of it. So she comes up with a plan to get Rose to at least take it to her own hive for a while. It doesn't go the way she expects.





	Cobalt Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Vriska's bulge is based on this lovely drawing[ here](https://carminesins.tumblr.com/post/164686110388/perspective-practice-and-i-just-like-drawing)

A week. It had already been a week and she was  _ still _ here almost every day. You couldn't even step into Terezi's respiteblock without being assaulted by the smell of sex. Rose, once again, had moved in on  _ your _ turf and you h8 h8 h8 h8 h8 h8 H8 H8ED 8T!

But fine. Whatever. Terezi could fuck around with whoever she wanted. You just wished she would do it in  _ Rose’s _ hive for once. She wasn’t the only one with empty quadrants, and Rose being here constantly was just salt in the wound. Even now, the sound of running water in the ablution block let you know she was still around and with Terezi gone, that left you alone with her.

Someone else might say you should bring up how his made you feel with Terezi. She was your moirail, this is the kind of thing moirails are supposed to talk about, but you didn’t want to risk it. As much as you hated to admit it, she needed something like this. Someone more reliable than Egdork in her concupiscent quadrants, and bringing how it made you feel might be enough for her to try and break it off. Fuck that. If anything, you’d have to chew Rose out for her bullshit.

Yeah. Now  _ that _ was a plan. Rose was the one in the wrong here, invading your space and taking up all of Terezi’s time. So she’d have the be the one to get the brunt of your feelings. Maybe you could actually scare her enough that she’d start bringing Terezi to her own hive. At the very least you could do something with your anger, rather than just stew over it.

Plan firmly in mind, you immediately set things into motion. Your first task was to make sure Rose didn’t see you coming. Easy enough with other humans, but Rose was a Seer, and you couldn’t risk her using her power to figure you out. You held a hand up to your head and focused.

You could feel the Light around you instantaneously, and you grinned. Reaching out, you plucked at the energies, stealing the fragments of knowledge from the web to prevent Rose from seeing them. You also snagged a bit of her luck along the way, enough to delay her leaving the ablution block so you could be sure your plan would go off without a hitch. You swept your mind through the Light a few times to be certain you had scoured everything from it, and when you were satisfied, you let your hand drop.

Your eyes snapped open, and you quickly pulled yourself to your feet. The sound of running water stopped, which meant it was now or never. You positioned yourself along the wall between Terezi’s room and the ablution block, leaning against it while you waited for Rose to step out.

 

Relaxed from her shower, and robbed of any ability to see it coming, Rose fell right into your trap. As she stepped out and turned the corner you struck, spinning to face her and slamming you hand into the wall just over her shoulder. You took full advantage of your height to glare at her down your nose, holding your body was only a handful of inches away from hers. The unexpected slam had startled her, and the towel she had been holding up fell away as you sneered.

“The  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing Lalonde?” The shorter blonde’s eye bolted up to your face, and the look of shock quickly morphed into contempt.

“Well Vriska, I  _ was _ going to get a change of clothes, but it seems you’ve decided that option is off the table. Do I need to run my decisions by you now? Perhaps write out an itemized list for you to approve daily?” You met her glare with one of your own, a low growl building in your throat.

“Cut the shit, you know what I mean. Why the hell are you after Terezi now? Kanaya not enough for you? Or did she just finally get tired of your bullshit and leave?” There was a flash of fury in Rose’s eyes and for a moment you thought she was going to hit you, but the look vanished as she straightened up, bringing her face closer to yours.

“You  _ would _ know what that’s like, wouldn’t you?” You started to snarl at her, but the cocky grin she shot up at you twisted something in your chest, and it died down to an aggressive growl. You leaned in closer, barely an inch between your face and hers now.

“So what, you’re just gonna go after every girl I’ve quadranted now? Pretty pathetic if you ask me.” You moved to straighten up again, intending to tower over her again, but Rose’s hand flew up over your shoulder and grabbed a handful of your hair. She yanked you down, and smashed her lips against yours roughly.

It could barely be called a kiss. It was all teeth and aggression. Her dull human teeth dug into your lip and tugged hard, pulling a groan from you before you could stifle it. She made a pleased sound and you growled, raking your sharp teeth along her lip, just shy of drawing blood. Her breath caught in her throat, and you took your chance to press the attack.

Your free hand came up and grabbed Rose’s hip, pressing her back forcefully into the wall as your tongue drove into her mouth. The hand in your hair tightened its grip, pulling you harder against her lips, and your claws dug into the skin of her hip. Her tongue fought with yours, rolling warmly around it as she sucked at the muscle.

Your pressed your body against hers, trapping her firmly against the wall as you growled and groaned into her mouth. Her warmth sunk into your flesh slowly, and you could feel your bulge start to wiggle free of its sheath. Rose must have felt it move too. She started to press her hips into yours, fighting your grip to grind into you. With a smirk, you pulled her hand free from your hair, pinning it to the wall over her head as you moved away from her.

“Just coming right after the source now, Lalonde? Well, at least it’s an upgrade for you.” Rose growled at you, sending a pleasant shiver up your spine, and struggled against you grip.

“Wouldn’t you like to know how good I’m getting it?” The grin on her face twisted that place in your chest again, and your grip on her wrists tightened.

“Why don’t I show you what a  _ real _ troll can do? You won’t be able to go back to fussyfangs once I’m through with you.” Your bulge was writhing against your leg, straining to escape the confines of your jeans as black passion burned in you.

“Lead the way, I’ll be sure to relay how pathetic you are when it’s over.” You pressed another rough kiss to her lips before moving your hand from her hip, turning quickly and dragging her to your respite block. If Lalonde wanted a proper cerulean fuck, who were you to deny her?

The door to your block had barely shut and Rose was on you again. Lips and tongues mashing and tangling together as her hands tore at your clothes, peeling each layer off as quickly as she could manage. With your jacket tossed aside, and your pants at your ankles, you finally pushed her off, all but throwing her onto the bed.

“No need to hurry so much. I’ve got  _ allllllll _ the time in the world to show you what you’re missing.” You kicked your jeans away and reach down, tugging your shirt up over your head quickly as you approached her. You didn’t even bother with your panties, as they were already soaked through with lubrication and slurry, and your bulge had long since wiggled free of them. 

You moved to the edge of the bed, looking down at the blonde seer and gesturing to your bulge with one hand, the other resting on your hip. “Well? Get to work, I’m not doing  _ everything _ for you.”

Rose glared up at you, but her warm hand quickly wrapped around the base of your bulge, stroking slowly up the slick ridges and catching on the flared head. The movement sent delicious waves of pleasure up your spine, but you bit the inside of your lip to suppress a moan. You weren’t losing the upper hand that easily.

You hated to admit it, but Rose knew her way around a bulge. Her fingers quickly found the more sensitive parts of your length, and she wasn’t shy about moving forward to pull the triangular head into her mouth. Her warm tongue wrapped around the tip of your bulge eagerly and it took all your willpower to resist thrusting in further. You wanted to take your time with this. You wanted her begging for you.

Finally, you pulled yourself free from her grip, and shifted yourself fully onto the bed. You leaned over towards Rose, and pushed her onto her back, smirking down at her as your hand wandered slow down her stomach and between her legs. She shivered at the cool touch of your skin, but kept quiet as your fingers found their way to the folds of her pussy and you started to trace along them teasingly.

You could hear her breath catch again, and her hand found its way to your bulge, teasing it just as slowly as you teased her lips. You could see the desire in her eyes and you leaned in, pressing your lips to hers again, but gentler than before. You teeth still scraped and nipped at her, but the initial fiery anger had cooled into something more tame.

You slid a finger into her warm depths, quickly followed by a second, and she moaned into your mouth. Her grip on your bulge shifted, and her hand sought out your nook, pressing a finger into it in return. A groan of your own escaped into the kiss, and your hips rocked slightly against her hand, but you kept your own fingers moving as well. Your movements were careful and controlled, never letting your claws scrape at her insides, even as a third finger worked its way in.

Rose pulled back from the kiss suddenly, and she pulled her finger from your nook. Her face was flushed, and you were both breathing rather heavily. She brought the blue-coated finger to her lips, and licked it clean before grinning up at you.

“I thought you were going to show me what a ‘real troll can do’. If this is all, I have to say, I’m disappointed, even with my already low standards for you.” There it was again. That black, fiery hatred that made your heart race and your blood boil. You growled deep in your chest and pulled your fingers free, shifting to grab at her thighs and pull them apart.

“Fine. You better be ready for this, I’m not holding back.” Rose shot another smirk up and you and repositioned her hips, shifting a hand down to spread her lips invitingly.

“Let’s see if there’s any bite to go along with your bark.” You quickly clambered between her legs and pressed down against her, letting your bulge worm its way up the inside of her thighs to her entrance. You could feel her shiver under you, and she let out a groan as the head of your bulge finally slid into her.

She was hot, and tight, and nothing could stop the moan that came from your lips as you started to press your hips forward, sinking deeper into her. Your bulge curled and squirmed inside of her, pulling shuddering moans from her lips at the stark difference in body temperature. True to your word though, you didn’t hold back, and you began mercilessly fucking your bulge into her depths.

Slowly your body temperatures came to an equilibrium, and you slid your hands up to Rose’s waist. Her arms had come up to wrap around your neck, clinging tightly as your bulge stretched her, forcing whimpers and groans from her lips. Your hips kept up a steady pace, but with more than an inch left to go, you felt the tip bump into something solid, and Rose let out a hiss of surprise and pain.

“Fuck! Fuck, cervix!” You stilled your hips for a moment, looking at her in confusion.

“The fuck is a ‘cervix’?” Even as you held still in her, your bulge wiggled and twisted, rubbing against the barrier deep inside of her.

“Anatomy.  _ Thing _ . Fuck can you get that thing to  _ stop _ ?! At least give me a second  _ fuck _ .” A look of unease crossed your face, and you pulled your hips back slightly. Rose seemed to compose herself a little more once your bulge stopped prodding that that ‘cervix’ thing she was complaining about.

“Better. I was  _ not _ ready for that.” A small smirk tugged at the corner of your lip, and you started to roll your hips a little, not quite going any deeper, but still teasing at her sensitive skin.

“So what you’re saying is, now that you’re ready, I can get in deeper? Or are you ready to admit I’m more than you can handle already?” Rose glowered up at you, and the look sent a thrilling tingle down your spine, causing your bulge to thrash inside her again.

“Nng fuck you, Vriska. Terezi gave more than this.” The grin on your face widened, and you gave your lips a predatory lick as you started to thrust into her again. The next time your bulge bumped into the barrier, Rose’s hiss of pain was more subdued, and continued thrusting had even that give way to groans of pleasure.   
  
The tip of your bulge squirmed against her inner walls until it caught on something, and Rose shuddered around you. You thrust a little harder, and you felt your bulge start to sink in deeper again, the tip having found some sort of entrance. Rose’s nails dug into your skin hard as your bulge pushed into the ring of muscle, and finally you managed to completely sheath yourself inside her.

Your fingers dug into her hips, and with a groan you began to rut into her in earnest. You buried your face into Rose’s neck, and bit down on the soft skin, coppery blood welling from the nicks. Her moans got louder, and you felt her legs wrap around your waist, pulling you in harder with every thrust. You let out moans of your own against her skin, bulge twisting roughly as her inner walls tightened around it.

You could feel it in every one of her movements, and hear it in her voice. She was close. You detached from her shoulder, inspecting the ring of puncture marks your teeth left before tilting your head a little higher, brushing her ear with your lips.

“That’s it Rose. Mmmm. Let it go.  _ Cum for me. _ ”

With a shudder and a loud cry, Rose arched her hips up roughly, and came around you. Her walls spasmed around you hard, and you thrust into her, hard and fast. Every thrust had you working a little deeper, and finally you could feel the tip of your bulge fully slip past the ring of muscles, the flares catching on the sides and pulling a whimper from Rose.

It was enough to push you over the edge, and you slammed into her as hard and deep as you could, spraying cool, cerulean slurry deep into her. Her flexing and squeezing picked up in intensity, the spray of slurry setting off another orgasm as you filled her. Your hips rocked against her with each pulse, and her nails dug deeper into your skin as the load stretched her stomach little by little.

Eventually, both of you began to come down from your climaxes. The flares of your bulge kept it buried in her, even when you finally stopped leaking slurry, and Rose let out a pained groan when she realized how stuck you were.

“So you just, what, forgot to warn me that I’d be locked to you like this for how long exactly?” You shrugged noncommittally, collapsed on top from her from the exertion.

“Oh quit whining Lalonde. It should soften up in 8 minutes or so. I thought  _ you _ could handle a real troll.” She grumbled quietly, but you were both too tired to argue much more.

“I really do loathe you, Vriska.”

“Yeah yeah, save the romantic talk for later, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second femslash february fic! You might have noticed I didn't have anything up for troll call last week. Lets just say I wasn't very impressed with the ones we got. I'm a much more adorable Aro sign. Anyways, as always you can [Find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com), or if you're feeling generous [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)


End file.
